You are my Life
by yui komori
Summary: En 1864, durante la guerra de secesión, Elena Gilbert, espera con preocupación noticias de su esposo, en medio de la lucha entre esclavistas y los antiesclavistas, ella conocerá a alguien que podría llegar a revolucionar su vida por completo, esta es su historia, llena de pasión y emociones por compartir. AU. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1:Encuentro

**Hola a tod s este es mi primer Fic, tengo una linda historia para contar espero se aventuren a compartirla, les voy a agradecer enormemente sus review, ya tengo los primeros 3 capitulos listos los ire subiendo, muchas gracias, por supuesto los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la CW.**

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

Era 1864, la guerra de secesión había dejado ya muchas familias destrozadas, un país dividido, el norte luchando con el sur, la unión contra los confederados, antiesclavistas contra esclavistas, pese a que la mayoría de los confederados eran pobres y muchos no tenían esclavos. Mistic Falls, un pequeño pueblo de Virginia formaba parte de la confederación.

Elena Gilbert, tejía a dos agujas en el pórtico, era uno de sus lugares favoritos de la casa, podía quedarse horas y horas meciéndose en el sillón que supo ser de su abuela. Ahí se quedaba esperando a su amor, su esposo que había partido a la guerra hacia ya 13 meses, 2 semanas, cuatro días, 2 horas, 23 minutos y 30 segundos. Desde que él se fue solo le quedaba contar cada segundo que pasaba sin estar a su lado como le había prometido a él, que fue su primer amor, su primer y único hombre. Elena solía escribirle largas cartas para contarle como marchaba todo en la granja, era un duro trabajo para una mujer sola llevar adelante el trabajo pesado, por eso tuvo que pedirle a su padre que enviara desde Virginia Occidental a su hermano menor para ayudarle con las tareas cotidianas, ya que Elena estaba en contra de la esclavitud, algo que no podía develar dadas las circunstancias.

-Elena, Elena, Eleeenaaa-llamaba Jeremy a su hermana que tejía totalmente abstraída del mundo.

-Si, Jer dime-contesto al fin ella.

-Voy a entregar la leche a nuestros clientes, y luego me voy a la taberna Mistic Grill, quería avisarte para q no me esperes temprano esta noche.

-Está bien Jer, no te preocupes yo me ocupare del resto, solo envíale mis saludos a la Sra. Mikaelson.

-Nos vemos! -Jeremy saluda con cariño a su hermana.

* * *

Jeremy golpea la puerta de entrada de la Mansión Mikaelson, una hermosa muchacha morena abre la puerta.

-Buen día Bonnie, traigo la leche como todos los días…-Saludó el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

Bonnie intento tomar las botellas, pero para su desgracia ambas cayeron al piso, derramando todo su contenido en la alfombra roja de la entrada.

-¡Estúpida!, mira lo que le haces a mi entrada-su amo, que venía bajando por las escaleras, alcanzó a ver el desastre.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento Sr. Mikaelson- Salió Jeremy en su defensa casi instintivamente.

-Tranquilo cariño no fue nada, además ella lo limpiara enseguida-le dice su esposa que vino de la cocina al escuchar a Nicklaus enfurecido.

-Está bien, muchacho no te disculpes, y tu amada mía deja de ser tan benevolente y salir siempre en defensa de los esclavos. Recuerda que somos sus amos, no sus pares-dice Klaus antes de saludarlos y marcharse.

-El alcade Mikaelson es un hombre de carácter, pero es solo un perro que ladra y no muerde- dice su esposa Caroline, para tratar de disminuir la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Jeremy intenta ayudar a Bonnie a limpiar y mientras lo hace, accidentalmente roza su mano, por lo que Bonnie asustada la retira de inmediato. Jeremy trata de calmarla pero ella se levanta y pide permiso a la Sra. para traer las cosas de limpieza de la cocina.

-Mi hermana le envía sus saludos Sra Mikaelson-expresa el joven aún sorprendido por la reacción de Bonnie.

-Muchas gracias, dile que espero su visita cuanto antes, la Gala se aproxima y tenemos que cerrar los detalles de mi vestido. Pero cuéntame ha recibido algún noticia de su esposo últimamente?

-Si, si puede decirse que cuatro meses es poco tiempo….digamos que si.-le contesta algo preocupado.

-Pobre de Elena, la verdad me preocupa demasiado, lo de verla por mi vestido es solo una excusa ridícula para ver a mi amiga, ya sabes que de otro modo ella no vendría, ni yo puedo ir hacia allá, mi esposo es un hombre temperamental y solo me permite salir a determinados lugares-contaba Caroline con detalle tratando de justificarse.

-No se preocupe Sra, yo la estoy cuidando, y siempre trato de hacerla reír de nuevo, aunque debo confesar hace mucho tiempo que solo noto preocupación en su rostro.- dice con resignación en su mirada.

* * *

Al atardecer una fuerte lluvia llegó, algo muy poco usual tratándose de invierno, en ella un grupo de oficiales confederados corren desesperadamente a un hombre, lo siguen con sus sabuesos por el espeso bosque de Virginia, él con una tupida barba y largos cabellos corre y corre, con su hombro derecho herido, hasta quedarse casi sin aliento. Se sostiene a tomar aire agarrándose en la rama de un árbol, pero ésta se quiebra, y él cae y comienza a rodar por la empinada colina chochando todo a su paso, rocas, arbustos, hasta quedar junto a un grueso árbol. Agradece a Dios mirando al cielo por haber perdido, al menos por ahora, a quienes lo asechaban. Con un poco de esfuerzo, consigue ponerse de pie, y continúa caminando, y pese a la oscuridad de la inminente noche, logra divisar una cerca, y del otro lado lo que él veía como su salvación, un granero.

Elena terminó de tejer la larga bufanda, la miraba con la esperanza de poder colocarla en el cuello de su marido cuando regresara, la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó muy fuerte, como deseando abrazarlo él en ese instante, pero el sonido de la puerta del granero cerrándose la saco de sus pensamientos. Ese sonido era inconfundible para ella, sabía que no podría tratarse de su hermano; así que dejó la bufanda en el sillón y fue por la escopeta, coloco un cobertor en sus hombros para no mojarse, y emprendió hacia el granero.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y encendió la farola cuando se sintió más segura.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo con firmeza, sin escuchar respuesta.

-¡Estoy armada!-sentenció, sin mucho éxito.

Tomo un palo y comenzó a golpear en los pajonales hasta que escucho un quejido.

-Estas en una propiedad privada, que quieres aquí-dijo con miedo en su voz.

-Te dispararé si no contestas-se asustó a ver al hombre de barba y cabello largo que parecía un vagabundo.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –pero al decirlo pudo notar su herida, el hombre estaba perdiendo sangre.

-Ahhhg –se quejaba mientras se tomaba el hombro-Tranquila señorita, no tema no le haré daño, se lo juro.

-Está herido. Curare su herida, pero si intenta algo no respondo de mi- le dijo Elena.

Su madre Miranda fué enfermera, así que no era extraño para ella el realizar curaciones sencillas, las que necesariamente no debían contener demasiada sangre. Llevó al hombre casi convaleciente a la casa, lo acostó sobre la mesa de la cocina, luego de quitarle el saco cuyo color era ya indescriptible, lavo su herida principal, la del hombro derecho, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era una herida de bala, el hombre estaba ya inconsciente por la fiebre.

Tomo una botella de ron de la vitrina de su esposo, mientras la lluvia caía, y con un cuchillo en la mano miro la herida, derramó un poco de ron en ella e intentó hundir el cuchillo en la piel para intentar sacar la bala pero no lograba tener el valor suficiente, nunca había logrado controlar por completo su miedo a la sangre, así que ante el temblor de su mano, decidió respirar hondo, tomar un trago de ron, y tratar de quitar la bala. Así lo hizo, pero luego de curarlo y colocar el vendaje, fue que tomó consciencia de lo que hizo, y cayó desmayada en el suelo de pura impresión.

-Señorita, señorita por favor reaccione-una voz en su cabeza la invitaba con dulzura.

Elena pudo sentir el ron que le acercaron a sus fosas nasales, y ahí se encontró con los ojos más puros que vió en toda su vida, eran de un color cielo, para ella era como el mismísimo paraíso, la llenaban de tranquilidad.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?-le pregunto afligido.

-Si, si ¿qué pasó? –dijo algo confundida

-Ud. Me salvó la vida- le contestó sincero.

-Yo…..claro, ya lo recuerdo todo-dijo Elena con certeza

-y por favor no me diga más señorita, soy Señora.

-Soy Damon, su fiel servidor-tomó su mano besándola, como todo un caballero.

-Puede llamarme Señora Salvatore-Le dijo en tono seco y retirando su mano.


	2. Chapter 2: Mentiras

**Capitulo 2: Mentiras**

Elena tenía programada su rutina junto a Jeremy para mantener a flote la granja, entre sus tareas estaban dar de comer a las gallinas, llevar a pastar a las vacas, ordeñarlas, atender a los cerdos, regar la huerta familiar, etc., poseían unas vastas tierras pero que no podían aprovechar plenamente porque no poseían todo lo necesario para sembrar y cultivar los campos como lo hacían antes de que decidiera liberar a todos los esclavos cuando su abuelo, el dueño de la granja, murió.

Esa fría mañana hicieron todo como de costumbre, ya que no sabía cómo o cuando contarle a su hermano lo sucedido, fue por eso que cuando Jeremy salió a entregar la leche a sus clientes, Elena fue al granero, llevando algunas cosas en sus manos.

-Le traje algo de ropa limpia y abrigada de mi esposo, y debo pedirle, por favor se rasure la barba y corte su cabello, ese aspecto no le favorece.

-Muchas gracias Sra. pero no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano, recuerde que no puedo levantar mi brazo.-le señala las vendas y el pañuelo que lo sostenía.

-Tiene razón…. en ese caso tendré que ayudarlo- dijo Elena luego de pensarlo.

Damon se sentó en una silla sin mover un músculo, temeroso de que pudiera quedarse sin oreja ante cualquier movimiento. Elena muy seria con un delantal blanco y tijeras en la mano cortaba mechón tras mechón.

-Voilà! Creo que podemos decir que el corte de cabello ha finalizado, pero… no le quedó como a Stefan, de hecho Ud. Tiene el cabello muy fino, por lo que es más difícil de modelar.

-¿Modelar?-preguntó Damon algo divertido.

-shhhhh! Necesito concentrarme, para rasurarlo, eso es muy delicado de realizar, y tiene prohibido hablar desde ahora y hasta que yo le diga. ¿Comprendido?-le sentenció

A lo que Damon sólo pudo responder con un pulgar arriba.

-Por favor cierre los ojos y confíe en mí-le indicó ella. Él lo hizo y ella comenzó mojando la navaja totalmente concentrada en su tarea. Mientras pasaba suavemente el jabón por sus mejillas, se preguntaba, porqué hacía todo esto por un total desconocido. Cuando terminaba por descubrir su rostro, no pudo más que admirarlo un instante, hasta que Damon abrió sus ojos, esos ojos que encandilan el sol se encontraron con el chocolate de los ojos de Elena, compartieron un momento, una conexión inexplicable, que logro q ella se distrajera y cortara apenas un poco con la navaja su barbilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención-se disculpo ella.

El tomo su mano y le sonrió de lado.

-Vamos diga algo, le dijo ella.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, al fin y al cabo es solo un rasguño, sólo cumplía con su pedido de permanecer en silencio- se excusó levantando sus cejas.

-Necesito que me cuente con detalle que le sucedió.

-Sólo puedo decirle que me encuentro muy agradecido por su ayuda-respondió Damon algo evasivo.

-Tendré que informarle al Sheriff si no me dice la verdad, puedo estar cometiendo un delito por su culpa.

-Lo que menos quiero es causarle algún problema señora, lo que paso es que me dirigía a este pueblo en mi carruaje, cuando fuimos atacados por un grupo de forajidos, que hirieron al conductor, y trataron de asesinarme, es por eso que salí corriendo, hasta perderme por completo en el bosque, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve desorientado, perdido en el bosque, hasta que caí por una colina y luego di con su granero, que me pareció un buen refugio de la lluvia-respondió Damon algo apresurado en su relato.

-Si es así deberíamos informar al sheriff para que trate de atrapar a los asaltantes, y tenemos que ponernos en contacto con su familia de inmediato.

-yo me encargaré de eso, sólo le pido me permita quedarme en su casa un par de días- le pidió mirándola a los ojos. -Tengo que hablarlo con mi hermano, si él está de acuerdo está bien

- Elena no podía negar que su mirada era como un efecto hipnosis, por alguna razón lo dejaba quedarse aunque no le convencía para nada su historia…

Lo invitó a alojarse en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras ella, se fue a lavar la ropa, esperando para hablar con Jeremy a su regreso. Mientras lavaba su camisa pensaba lo extraño que le resultaba todo lo que había acontecido, y estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que había hecho, ella no era así, no tomaba decisiones a la ligera, era una mujer inteligente pero insegura, no tomaba riegos por nadie. Fregaba con fuerza tratando de no pensar más en el asunto, hasta que al fin logro descubrir algo…el saco de aquel color indescriptible que llevaba Damon, como decía llamarse aquel hombre desconocido, de hecho era un uniforme, y tenía un color, el azul de la unión.

-Dios mío- dijo Elena -esto no puede ser verdad…-siguió diciendo hasta que escucho como alguien insistentemente golpeaba la puerta.

Elena abrió la puerta tratando de poner su mejor cara.

-Buenas Tardes Sra. Salvatore, he venido a visitarla porque tenemos un informe de que puede haber un desertor escondiéndose por estas tierras.

-Buenas tardes Sheriff Donovan, no la verdad yo no he oído nada al respecto-dijo Elena convencida, sabiendo además que eso era mentira, ese hombre no era un desertor confederado.

-Debo recomendarle entonces que tenga mucho cuidado, es un sujeto peligroso, no quisiera que pudiera ocasionarle problemas a una dama tan bella y amable como Ud.-le sonrió

-Sí, no se preocupe, no estoy sola todo el tiempo, mi hermano esta casi siempre conmigo, hasta que mi esposo regrese, por supuesto.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero sin dudas ya lo envidio porque es un hombre afortunado el Sr. Salvatore, al tener una esposa como Ud.

-Muchas gracias, es Ud. Muy amable-se despidió ella, algo apresurada para cerrar la puerta al fin.

Elena trató de pensar un momento que estaba ocurriendo, con ambas manos en la cara, se puso a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba ayudando a un soldado de la unión, los mismos que su esposo estaba combatiendo en este preciso momento, los que causaron que su matrimonio de apenas días se convirtiera en una nostálgica larga espera de meses, podía ser acusada de traición, no sólo ella sino su hermano que no tenía participación en esto, ya tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros tratando de mantener a flote la granja, pero ahora Elena estaba en** problemas**…


	3. Chapter 3:Problemas

**Capitulo 3: Problemas**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, esta vez, el capitulo será más largo, verán cómo se teje esta historia…como siempre espero sus reviews. Uds. Son mi inspiración!besos!**

* * *

-Problemas, problemas y más problemas- pensó Elena- y no quiero tener que lidiar con ellos. Pero, no puedo negar que moralmente siempre estuve apoyando los ideales de la unión…aborrezco la esclavitud, pero eso no significa que arriesgue todo por ese hombre.

Elena estaba dispuesta a entregar a Damon a las autoridades, de hecho estaba saliendo para hacerlo, pero algo la detuvo, sintió que primero debía confrontar a Damon, tenía que saber quién era y lo que le había sucedido.

* * *

En la mansión Mikaelson, Bonnie se encontraba fregando el piso de la cocina, pero con cada vaivén de su cintura, una mirada lasciva, oscura, la seguía, un hombre, castaño asomaba por la puerta, él se relamía mientras miraba limpiar a la morena esclava, parecía el asecho de un lobo a un ciervo, con sigilo. El avanzaba lentamente pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla por sorpresa….

-Kol!¡Pero qué alegría de verte! –lo sorprende Caroline, quien había estado observando sus oscuras intenciones.

-¡Cuñada! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-le dijo totalmente fastidiado.

-No supe de tu llegada, lo siento, sino te abría recibido en la entrada.

-No te molestes cuñadita, esta noche podrás agasajarme como merezco en la cena especial que mi hermano organizó para honrar mi visita-le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

Caroline hizo una mueca a alivio cuando él se retiró. Ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Bonnie, siempre estaba ahí para escucharla, podía pasarse horas charlando con ella, siempre ante la ausencia de Klaus. Para ella era su amiga, no su esclava. Pero él le había prohibido cualquier clase de "apego", como él lo llamaba, con sus esclavos.

Tocaron la puerta de la mansión, Bonnie fue a abrirla, era Jeremy, quien tan amable como siempre la saludo, pero esta vez el tenía algo mas para ella…

-te traje un obsequio, para que me disculpes por el mal momento que pasaste, me sentí culpable-le dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa roja.

Bonnie miro hacia todos lados para ver si alguien había visto algo, y luego tomo la rosa, la olió, miró a Jeremy y le sonrió, tomó las botellas que había traído a entregar y se fue apresurada.

Por la noche durante la cena Klaus charlaba con su hermano, hacía tiempo que no se veían y eran muy unidos, mientras Caroline que estaba sentada al lado de Kol, degustaba el postre, a ella no le gustaba mucho intervenir en su conversación, pero atento a lo que había visto en la cocina, había algo que le interesaba.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a honrarnos con tu presencia en esta casa Kol?-dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo necesario cuñadita-le dijo él con otra sonrisa más falsa aún.

En su escasa permanencia en la mansión Kol había descubierto porque su cuñada lo había interrumpido de esa forma en la cocina por la mañana. Pudo verla charlar toda la tarde en el jardín con la esclava, cosa que él sabía no sería del agrado de su hermano al llegar a sus oídos…

Caroline pudo sentir una mano que se delizaba lentamente por la falda de du vestido hasta tocar sus piernas, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su cuñado. Trató de parar el ascenso de la misma disimuladamente para que Klaus no lo notara. Pero él insistía en subir su mano por sus piernas tratando de tocar sus partes, Caroline no lo tolero más, y se excusó para retirarse lo antes posible de la mesa.

-¿No notas algo rara a mi esposa Kol?-preguntó Klaus sorprendido, por la rapidez con la que se levantó y se fue.

-Cosas de mujeres supongo, no las entiendo-dijo Kol con una carcajada.

Klaus sonrió al pensar en la inexperiencia de su hermano, realmente necesita una novia pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

-Señora puedo explicarle todo- dijo Damon levantando las manos.

-Me tomaron cautivo en Maryland, junto con otros soldados, también tomaron las armas que custodiábamos, nos tuvieron cautivos mucho tiempo, no querrá saber cómo nos trataron, Dios sabe que pensé que moriríamos, pero una noche las cosas se dieron a nuestro favor, ellos recibieron un ataque, así que aprovechamos la confusión y pudimos huir, éramos tres.

Elena observaba sus ojos, no cabía dudas de que no mentía.

-Continúe por favor.

-Les perdí el rastro a ellos en la huída, uno era mi amigo, Enzo, al otro no conocía muy bien, le juro que trate de ayudarlo, juramos que escaparíamos juntos, no quise abandonarlo a su suerte, pero me dieron en el hombro y lo único que pude hacer es correr-le dijo él muy apenado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Elena no era inmune al dolor ajeno, al contrario, ella estaba muy conmovida por su relato, pero no podía demostrárselo, al fin y al cabo tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto y pensarla con frialdad, ya que era mucho lo que estaba en juego.

-No puedo ocultarlo en mi casa, es un soldado enemigo.

-Por favor señora, en sus ojos puedo ver que Ud. Tiene un gran corazón, sólo le pido que me entienda, si alguien sabe que estoy aquí de seguro me fusilaran, no dudaran en hacerlo-le pidió tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Elena se estremeció ante su contacto, y le pidió un tiempo para pensar que haría, al fin y al cabo aún no lo había consultado con Jeremy, y no sabía cual sería su reacción.

Elena habló con Jeremy Francamente lo acontecido las últimas horas, él no salía de su asombro, y también pensó que sería un gran problema para ellos, pero le dejó a Elena la decisión en sus manos.

-Confío en ti Elena, apoyo tu decisión sea cual sea-le dijo serio.

Esa noche la mente de Elena era un desastre, se sentó en el pórtico aún con el frío, a pensar las opciones que tenía. Si lo entregaba, él moriría. Si lo descubrían en su casa, ellos serían considerados traidores, y serían condenados a muerte. Si simplemente lo dejaba ir, él seguramente sería atrapado y moriría. No podía pensar en una solución que dejara tranquila su conciencia, ya extrañaba esos días en los que su preocupación era pensar que Stefan estuviera a salvo y regresara a casa….

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**Capitulo 4: Escape**

**Quiero agradecerles mucho que sigan la historia, voy tomándole el gusto aescribir, espero sus reviews. Cariños a tod s!. En especia 100% Delenas.**

Su destino dependía ahora de una decisión, que debiera ser analizada con sumo cuidado, las variables en juego podrían afectar severamente no solo su vida sino también la de otras personas que nada tenían que ver en esta batalla, pensaba Damon, éstas ideas rondaban en su mente; no podía conciliar el sueño, los nervios lo carcomían. Pensó entonces que la mejor solución era HUIR.

Se levantó con determinación de la cama y tomó en prestadas algunas cosas que considero útiles para el viaje de regreso al norte que planeaba hacer, algunas provisiones, abrigo, y un libro que tomo de la mesa de luz. Pensó en aprovechar el silencio y oscuridad que reinaban en la casa para emprender su sigiloso viaje…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con sumo cuidado, asomó la cabeza para asegurase que no hubiera nadie y salió. Bajó el primer escalòn tratando de que no rechinara la madera delatándolo, logró bajar el ultimo escalón con total cuidado y emprendió hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, pero antes noto la tenue luz de una vela allí, de inmediato giro sobre para salir por la puerta principal pensó que era el único lugar por el que podría salir sin ser visto. Quitó la traba, y giró lentamente la perrilla redonda. Su partida estaba asegurada, nadie había notado que él estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, bajando el pórtico hasta que…

-Pensaba irse sin despedirse-una voz femenina estremeció su cuerpo.

Entre las sombras, sentada a pesar el frío, Elena habló y el no lo había notado su presencia hasta ese momento.

-Pensó que nos robaría y podría marcharse-siguió con ironía Elena.

Damon se sentó en el escalón de entrada y sin voltearse le respondió:

-Sólo pensé en facilitar las cosas para ambas partes.

-Quiero que me hable del norte, el Alcalde Mikaelson, no deja que ese tipo de información llegue a oídos de la gente de este pueblo, y sabe yo siempre me pregunté qué sucede allá…-dijo ella en tono muy calmado.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber?

-¿Qué sucedió con los poco esclavos que huyeron ?Fueron libres y luego… ¿qué?

-Cientos de miles de esclavos escaparon del Sur, especialmente a las tierras ocupadas por el Norte como Norfolk y Hampton Roads, y últimamente también a Tenneessee. Hubo tantos afroestadounidenses que huyeron a la Unión que los comandantes crearon campamentos y escuelas para ellos, donde tanto adultos como niños aprendieron a leer y escribir.

-No lo sabía, sólo nos dijeron que morían-dijo Elena impresionada y deseosa de saber más-prosiga por favor.

-Antiguos esclavos sirvieron como soldados y marineros en las tropas de la Unión, pero los confederados esclavizaron a los soldados negros capturados en combate y eran éstos los primeros a los que dispararon cuando intentaban rendirse en la masacre de Fort Pillow. Por eso se produjo la ruptura del programa de intercambio de prisioneros y el crecimiento de los campos de prisioneros de guerra, donde muchos soldados de la unión, no tuvieron tanta suerte como yo y murieron de hambre o enfermos-dijo Damon con mucha tristeza en su voz.

Elena estaba conmovida, llevo su mano a su pecho tratando de procesar toda la información. Hasta que vió como Damon se levantó y caminaba hacia la entrada de la granja.

-Espere, aún no sabe cuál es mi decisión- insistió ella.

Damon realizó una pausa, manteniéndose aún de espaldas esperando escuchar su sentencia.

-Quiero que se quede con nosotros, la verdad necesitamos ayuda en la granja, esto se está viniendo abajo y no me rindo tan fácil.

- Nope-dijo él casi de inmediato-no quiero exponerlos, ni exponer mi pellejo.

-Eso no sería necesario con lo que tengo en mente, se lo aseguro, no habrá lugar más seguro en estos momentos para Ud. que este.

Con el frío sol de invierno como protagonista... Un amanecer para la historia:

"**no sé porqué pero, sus palabras sonaron en mi oído como música blanda y deliciosa"**

-me quedaré-dijo con seriedad, pero con un leve brillo en sus ojos, volteándose a verla.

* * *

Al despertar esa fría mañana, Klaus besó la mejilla de su esposa, que fingía dormir a su lado, pero en realidad Caroline no había podído dejar de pensar en cómo su cuñado se había propasado con ella durante la cena, intentaba buscar una explicación coherente a la actitud libidinosa de Kol; de hecho la tenía era un joven soltero, con las hormonas a flor de piel, sólo era eso se decía así misma, pero porque tenía que meterse con ella, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse callada y olvidar lo sucedido.

Bonnie la ayudó a vestirse, y bajó a desayunar con su marido, que estaba esperándola en la mesa junto a Kol. Hablaban de negocios mientras Caroline permanecía en total y absoluto silencio.

-¡Pero que cayada esta la reina de la casa!-dijo Klaus tomando la mano de ella, tomándola desprevenida.

-¡Cielos cariño casi me matas de un susto!-dijo ella moviendo con su reacción la silla.

-¿Qué te sucede cuñadita? No te sobresaltes, de verdad sorprende que no nos deleites con tu voz este día-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, debe ser por el frío-le dijo mirando a su esposo.

-Bueno, lo siento mucho pero debo excusarme, pero tengo que visitar al inepto de Donovan, a ver si al fin tiene buenas noticias para mí-dijo Klaus retirándose de la mesa, dándole un beso de despedida a su esposa.

Cuando Klaus se fue de la casa Caroline se levantó casi de inmediato de su silla y se disponía a salir al jardín, pidió a Bonnie su abrigo y salió con ella del brazo.

-Sabes Bonnie… amo el sol de una mañana fría, es tan delicioso sentir los rayos en mi rostro, es como un bálsamo para el alma-miró a Bonnie y ella le sonrió.

-Bueno bueno, pero si no es más que mi cuñada paseando con su perra fiel-intervino Kol cortándoles el paso por los grandes arbustos del jardín.

-Ve a la casa Bonnie y espérame allí-dijo Caroline con firmeza.

Bonnie se fue y Kol se acercó y acorraló a Caroline contra un arbusto colocando sus manos con fuerza a un lado.

-Me estás lastimando-dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Se que no hablaste con él, y que no lo harás, porque sé tu secretito…

-No sé de qué secreto me hablas…

-Vamos…cuñada que sabes a qué me refiero-dijo Kol algo molesto.

-Suéltame o gritaré.

-No lo harás, y aún si lo haces tarde o temprano serás mía cuñadita, y ahí sí que desearé escuchar como gritas pero de placer…le dijo besando su cuello.

-No quieres hacer esto, tú eres mejor que ésto Kol.

-Quiero todo lo que es de mi hermano-dijo a su oído, con rudeza y se alejó.

* * *

-Buen día Matt, espero ansioso tu informe de situación- dijo Klaus entrando de sopetón a la oficina del Sheriff.

Matt se puso inmediatamente de pie y estrecho su mano, Sr. Alcalde, estoy siguiendo las pistas de los fugitivos.

-No te quiero siguiendo pistas desde tu escritorio Donovan, te quiero haciendo cosas de verdad allá afuera-dijo con furia acercándole la cara y mirando con fiereza sus ojos.

-Si no se preocupe Sr. Alcalde esto es un trabajo continuo y arduo, saldré de inmediato a hacer una ronda por el lugar-dijo Matt montando su caballo y llevando a sus hombres consigo.

* * *

En la granja Gilbert, en el Establo, Elena acariciaba a su caballo, "este es mi gran compañero por estos días pensó". Damon estaba parado observando como esa mujer que a veces parecía fría, tocaba a ese caballo con tanta ternura…

-Cuervo –dijo ella aun tocando a su caballo, percatada de la presencia de Damon.

-¿Perdón?-dijo él totalmente sorprendido.

-Cuervo es el nombre del caballo-dijo ella totalmente seria.

-Es negro azabache… creo que le sienta muy bien el nombre dijo él tratando de ocultar su risa.

-Bueno vamos a trabajar, no hay tiempo que perder tome un caballo y le enseñaré a dónde llevar a pastar a las vacas.

-Entendido-dijo Damon tomando un caballo y montando en él.

Salieron a arriar las vacas, Damon sabía montar muy bien, pero no pensó que llevar las vacas al lugar que indicaba Elena fuera tan difícil, pero a menudo que avanzaban fue agarrándole la mano al trabajo y no tuvieron problemas, se mantuvieron en silencio durante la ida.

Ya en el camino de regreso a la granja, Damon se atrevió a romper el hielo…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo se fue su marido?

-Un largo tiempo-contestó ella cortante.

-No quiere hablar de eso supongo- dijo él haciendo una mueca y realizando una anotación mental "No preguntar por **él**"

Hicieron entrar a las vacas al corral, bajaron de los caballos, y Damon ayudó a Elena a cerrar la puerta del corral que se había trabado.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-Bueno cambiemos el tema-insistió él mirándola-aunque no soy muy bueno para hablar de cosas de actualidad, considerando que estuve totalmente perdido…

Le sacó una pequeña risita a Elena.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero veo que está muy bien acompañada Sra. Gilbert-intervino Matt.

-Sheriff Donovan…-dijo Elena sin mostrar pizca alguna de nerviosismo-el Sr. es mi cuñado, le presento a Damon Salvatore.


	5. Chapter 5: Burbujas

**Capitulo 5: Burbujas**

**POV Damon**

**Pero que dice, acaso está loca, ese tipo de mentiras es insostenible; está bien que el tipo tenga cara de idiota, pero como va a tragarse semejante cosa. Ese cuento de ser su cuñado no es para nada creíble, y menos en el momento de una pesquisa. Pero podría al menos intentarlo y seguirle la corriente a ver a dónde nos lleva esto…**

-Mucho gusto Sr.-dijo Damon dándole un apretón de manos a Matt.

-Pero que raro que la Sra Gilbert no haya mencionado su presencia en esta casa en mi anterior visita-dijo Matt levantando sospechas.

-Es que él acaba de llegar esta mañana- dijo Elena anticipándose a la respuesta de Damon-Ud. Sabe de mi situación, él sólo vino a ayudarnos a Jeremy y a mí con la granja.

-Claro entiendo…, bueno será mejor que continúe con mis rondas, y ya sabe esté atenta a cualquier cosa rara por el lugar y de aviso de inmediato, como sabe estoy a su disposición-dijo Matt encandilado por el escote de Elena se le acercaba con un contoneo seductor, mientras hablaban.

Qué alivio pensó Elena cuando Matt y sus oficiales se alejaron de la granja.

-Hemos pasado la primera prueba-le dijo a Damon-pero, de ahora en más debemos ser precavidos para no levantar sospechas…

-Sí, coincido en lo último, pero no estoy tan seguro que se creyera todo el cuento-dijo Damon realmente preocupado.

-No se preocupe, creo que todo salió bastante bien.

Matt había quedado sorprendido de ver a aquel hombre al lado de Elena, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por ella, aún sabiendo que estaba casada, de hecho el estaba enamorado secretamente de ella desde antes de que se comprometiera con Stefan. Quizás sus sentimientos por ella le jugaban ahora una mala pasada, y es por eso que no dudaba de su palabra, si Elena decía que su cuñado acababa de llegar, esa era la VERDAD.

En la Mansión Mikaelson, Elena realizaba una prueba de vestuario a Caroline, desde pequeñas ellas fueron muy unidas, pero desde que la rubia estaba casada con el Alcalde de Mistic Falls, sus reuniones eran algo más esporádicas y mas considerando el arduo trabajo de Elena en la granja, lo que motivó que abandone la costura casi por completo, pero siempre podía hacer una excepción cuando se trataba de su querida amiga Car.

-¿Dime Elena cómo te está yendo con la granja?-preguntó Caroline.

-Vamos mejorando Car, creo que nos vino muy bien la ayuda que vamos a recibir desde ahora que el hermano de Stefan vino-Elena se sentía terrible por tener que mentirle a su amiga, pero si quería que su historia fuera sólida no podía arriesgarse a tener una sola fisura.

-¿Rayos Elena y hasta ahora me lo cuentas?-dijo una sorprendida Caroline -Eso es genial, pero no tenía idea que Stefan tuviera un hermano…

-Es que ellos estaban peleados, por eso nunca habló de él.

-¿Cual es su nombre?

-Damon.

-¿Se parece a Stefan?

-No mucho, pero cuéntame Car ¿qué te sucede? Porque cuando entre pude notarte muy pensativa-dijo Elena cambiando de tema.

-Sabes que siempre te conté cada detalle de mi vida, no puedo mentirte u ocultarte nada. Kol se está propasando conmigo, ha intentado manosearme con descaro delante de Klaus -soltó Caroline sin rodeos

- Car…eso es terrible, me imagino como deberás sentirte, porque no se lo dices a tu esposo, el lo pondrá en su lugar.

-No puedo Elena, el me amenaza con contarle a Nick mi comportamiento "poco apropiado" con los esclavos, bueno con Bonnie en particular.

-¡Que pesado resultó ser tu cuñado!, mmmm pues deberías pensar en algo para dejarlo en evidencia.

-Muchas gracias por tu consejo amiga-le dijo Caroline, y le dio un abrazo a Elena-juro que si no hablaba con alguien iba a explotar.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Car-por cierto el vestido te quedará impecable para la Gala-le dijo Elena tratándola de animarla.

-Claro amiga todo gracias a ti, y sabes que estás invitada junto a Jeremy, pero les pediré que aumenten un invitado, quiero que me presentes a tu cuñado.

-No, como crees, no creo que quiera asistir-dijo Elena-es nuevo en el lugar con quien hablaría, se aburrirá.

-Claro que no, al ser nuevo todos querrán conocerlo, tienes que traerlo, no pretenderás que el hombre este encerrado todo el día trabajando para ti-dijo en tono juguetón.

-Está bien, se lo diré, pero el decidirá si quiere o no asistir.

-Antes que te vayas, tengo algo para ti Elena, aún tienes tiempo para hacer un vestido nuevo para la Gala-dijo Caroline entregándole un paquete que contenía un corte de tela.

-No te hubieras molestado amiga, sabes que no puedo aceptar, esto me parece demasiado para mí.

-Claro que no lo rechazaras, Elena Gilbert, este es un regalo que hice traer de Londres sólo para ti.

-Insisto es demasiado, lo aceptaré sólo porque conozco lo obstinada que eres y no me dejaras ir si no me llevo ese corte-dijo Elena y ambas comenzaron a reír, incluso Bonnie que estaba presente.

Damon cortaba leña, mientras hablaba con Jeremy, sobre su escape como prisionero de los confederados, las tareas de la granja, la historia que inventó Elena, entre otras cosas…

-Y dime Jeremy, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que se fue tu cuñado a la guerra?

-Poco más de un año, me parece.

-No me explico cómo se pudo marchar dejando atrás a su esposa, para luchar a favor de la esclavitud-dijo Damon partiendo en dos la madera.

-Ciertamente él se fue como voluntario, apenas tiempo después de casarse con mi hermana.

-De verdad me parece que no es muy brillante-dijo con una media sonrisa y moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Pensaba que él haría feliz a mi hermana, pero sólo fue una ilusión, en cambio tengo que soportar verla triste todos los días esperando noticias, una carta, lo que sea -se sinceró Jeremy.

-Me imagino-dijo Damon muy serio.

-Más allá de como se dio toda esta situación, debo decirle con sinceridad que si dependía de mi prefería que te fueras, espero equivocarme y que todo esto sea para bien.

"también lo espero" Pensó Damon pero prefirió callarse.

-Bueno ya terminé con mis trabajo por hoy, dile a Elena que iré a la taberna Mistic Grill, tú podrías ir también cuando termines si deseas.

-Gracias, pero prefiero tomar un baño y descansar.

Elena llegaba a casa muy ilusionada con la idea de comenzar con el diseño y los moldes para su nuevo vestido. Pero pensó que lo mejor sería tomar un baño antes…

Entró al cuarto de baño pero se dio una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Damon en la bañadera, disfrutando del agua caliente y las burbujas con los ojos cerrados, ella quedó con la boca abierta al ver su torso desnudo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, sentía una rara sensación recorrer su cuerpo, sólo de verlo, quedo paralizada, pero en un momento volvió en sí y pudo cerrar la puerta, se quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta, sintiendo como su corazón latía deprisa y se le aceleraba la respiración. Pensó que toda aquella reacción era por el día agitado que tuvo y la sorpresa que le dió, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que no era más que su cuerpo reaccionando a Damon. Mientras tanto, él permanecía relajado, pero no tanto como para no notar que alguien había cerrado la puerta. Sólo podía tratarse de alguien, la dama de la casa pensó, y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al imaginar la cara que habrá puesto al verlo ahí como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Hola Ric como estás sírveme algo fuerte el día de hoy.

-¿Qué te sucede Jer, problemas con tu hermana?

-No, esta vez no tiene que ver con Elena ni con la granja, ni siquiera con mi padre.

-Entonces, ¿qué es compañero?

-Mal de amores, estoy enamorado de una chica y no sé cómo conquistarla.

-Bueno eso sí que es para tomar algo fuerte, sabes que soy el menos indicado para darte ese tipo de consejos…

Luego de tomar su baño, y realizar los moldes para su vestido pensó que sería mejor dejar el corte para otro día y se sentó en el sillón de su abuela en el pórtico como era su costumbre diaria. Damon salió y se sentó en el escalón de entrada no quería molestar así que se quedó en silencio.

-Mi amiga, la esposa del Alcalde nos ha invitado a la Gala del pueblo, que será en su casa la semana próxima…Ella insistió que Ud. Fuera, quiere conocerlo pero…

-Pero… será mejor que yo no asista, ¿no es así? -la interrumpió Damon.

-No es eso, claro que es mejor que asista así despejaríamos cualquier duda, sólo que yo no puedo obligarlo a pasar por una situación tan incómoda, sabiendo que asistirán algunos tenientes Confederados, no olvido que son sus enemigos.

Damon miró detenidamente al cielo, como si estuviera contando las estrellas, sus ojos se pusieron grises.

-Iré y haré la actuación de mi vida si es necesario, no olvide, que ahora soy Damon Salvatore-dijo levantándose-le encendí la chimenea, así no tenga que pasar más noches frías sentada en este lugar-le soltó al pasar y meterse en la casa.

- Gracias-alcanzó a decir Elena, pero él ya había entrado y no la escuchó.


	6. Chapter 6 : Gala

**Capitulo 6: Gala**

**Quiero agradecerles que sigan esta historia, un saludo especial a majito, dianna, martagh, me gusta mucho saber su opinión de cada capitulo!aprecio sus reviews!muchas gracias espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Nota: el POV Damon, comienza un día antes del inicio de este capítulo (por si no se entiende).**

Elena casi había terminado su vestido, la Gala se aproximaba y sería el día en que iniciaba la primavera…pero faltaba un detalle: necesitaba ayuda para realizar el dobladillo al vestido pero no podía tomar la medida correcta del largo porque cada vez que se agachaba para intentar tomar la medida, la falda le quedaba más larga de lo que en realidad necesitaba. Jeremy no estaba en casa para variar, sólo podía pedirle ayuda a Damon, quien parecía estar evitándola desde su última conversación en el pórtico, él sólo se limitó a realizar con ella las tareas cotidianas de la granja. Lo que Elena no entendía era porque a ella eso le IMPORTABA, así que prefirió seguir intentando cuando Jer regresara…En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no le había dado a Damon la ropa para que se la probara, era un traje de Gala de Stefan que nunca se había puesto porque le quedaba un poco grande, pero tal vez a él le quedaría bien y si era necesario ella podría realizarle algunos ajustes.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y toco suavemente…

-Damon, soy Elena necesito darle algo.

Él abrió lentamente la puerta.

-Le le le traje esta ropa para la Gala-dijo Elena perdiéndose en sus ojos-necesito que se la pruebe por si debo ajustarla.

Esos días en que él evitó estar cara a cara con ella hicieron que olvidara el efecto de su mirada, era tan adictivo, tan tranquilazante y embriagador mirar sus ojos, algo que nunca le había sucedido con ningún ser humano, ni siquiera con Stefan. Era un efecto similar al que sentía cuando cepillaba el pelaje liso de Cuervo, su amado corcel.

-Gracias-dijo él tomando el traje-voy a probármelo ahora.

-lo esperaré aquí dijo ella.

Damon se cambió la ropa y abrió la puerta para que Elena pasara a la habitación, ella pasó miro como le quedaba el traje, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-Le queda muy bien-dijo ella-por favor estire los brazos para ver si el largo de las mangas está bien.

-Bien- dijo ella, luego de observar y se agachó para ver el dobladillo del pantalón.

-Por favor-dijo él- me pone nervioso que me mire tanto por todos lados.

-Es necesario-dijo ella seria.

-Aún así, podría dejarme sólo, por favor. Estoy cansado de sus órdenes , no soy su esclavo.

Elena se sintió mal, nada más lejos de su intención, ella siempre estuvo en contra de la esclavitud, y jamás se atrevería a dar órdenes a nadie. Se retiró de inmediato de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, no sabía por qué le afectaba como Damon la estaba tratando.

**POV Damon**

**No he dormido muy bien estos días, sigo pensando que no es buena idea ir a esa Gala que van a realizar esos malditos confederados, pero me gustaría ir solo si es para partirles la cara por cada cosa horrible que le han hecho a sus "esclavos". Como pueden someter a sus semejantes, ser tan hipócritas de decirse señores, tratarlos en la forma en que lo hacen, tan sólo de pensarlo me da tanta rabia… A pesar de todo está ella, la Señora Elena Gilbert, siento que voy a fallarle, después de lo que ella hizo por mí, pero no podré contener mis impulsos, me conozco. Aunque le prometí asistir y nunca falto a mi palabra, pero esta vez no sé si seré capaz de contenerme ante tanta barbarie. No tengo el valor de decirle que toda esta presión me está matando, al punto de que vuelvo a pensar en largarme de aquí, porque sino es probable de que eche todo a perder. No puedo ni mirarla a la cara desde aquel día en que me habló de aquella dichosa gala, pero ya no aguanto más está decidido: voy a irme de Mistic Falls mañana mismo. **

**Me levanto temprano como todos los días, aunque este día más temprano que todos en la casa, tratando de adelantar algunas tareas, todo el día transcurrió de forma normal, pero cuando regreso de llevar a pastar a las vacas, por la tarde algo me saca de mis pensamientos : ella, puedo verla en su habitación, la puerta esta entreabierta; me asomo al escuchar su risa, trata de llegar hasta el extremo de su vestido, al principio no entiendo que trata de hacer, veo que intenta llegar hasta el extremo del vestido pero al intentarlo éste se baja más. Creo que necesita ayuda. Sin embargo no puedo interrumpirla, me gusta escucharla reír, la he visto siempre tan seria, tan preocupada por todo, soy incapaz de destruir el momento, prefiero sólo observar.**

**Golpean mi puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos, de mis planes de fuga. Es ella. Pero ahora mismo no puedo sentirme cómodo con su presencia, trato de echarla gentilmente, quiero que me desprecie, que me odie desde ahora porque de seguro va a hacerlo después… **

Por la tarde unos hombres en una carreta, se acercaron a la granja, buscaban a la Sra. Gilbert. Elena le debía dinero a Lockwood & Cia, había hipotecado la granja como todos los años para la producción de algodón, con la esperanza de poder pagar con la venta de la cosecha pero este año una plaga había devastado sus plantaciones, y las cabezas de ganado no eran suficientes como para venderlas, apenas podían vivir de la venta de leche, huevos, ocasionalmente algún cerdo y la huerta familiar, es por eso que estaba ya bastante atrasada con sus pagos. Pero estos hombres tenían órdenes de su jefe, Tyler, de no regresar con las manos vacías. Ella salió afligida a atenderlos imaginándose quien los enviaba.

-Buenas tardes Sra.-habló uno de ellos ya bajándose del transporte.

-Buenas Tardes señores-dijo ella-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Venimos de parte del Sr. Loockwood, dijo que Ud. ya habló con él, acerca de su situación.

-Si-dijo Elena-yo acordé enviarle el dinero, o algo como parte de pago, pero este no es buen momento…

-Como que no Sra, no se preocupe nosotros podemos sentarnos a esperar a que sea un buen momento-dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro reía.

-Está bien iré a traerles el cerdo que le prometí en caso de no tener el dinero.

Elena estaba preocupada por pagarles y que se fueran rápido pero no tenía idea como iba a atrapar el cerdo ella sola, nunca en su vida había atrapado un cerdo. Considerando que Jer no estaba y de que no se atrevería a hablar a Damon después de la actitud que él estaba teniendo. Elena se caracterizaba por ser obstinada y no darse por vencido tan fácilmente, entró con decisión al chiquero y trató de agarrar un cerdo pero este se le escapó haciéndola caer de bruces en el lodo, ensuciándose por completo.

-Mierda-gritó.

Se levantó e intento atrapar a otro cerdo, pero este salió corriendo por debajo de sus piernas y la hizo caer sentada en un bebedero. En ese momento cerró sus ojos, no podía imaginarse cuál sería su aspecto ahora mismo, suspiró y abrió sus ojos, vio como una mano se extendía para ayudarla a levantarse, era Damon, que había la escuchado maldecir y salió a ver qué sucedía. Ella dudó, el insistió con su mirada, Elena tomó su mano y se levantó.

-Creo que atrapar un cerdo es más difícil de lo que pensaba- dijo ella sonriendo apenas.

-yo podría ayudarle, sólo tenía que pedírmelo, es mi culpa por haberme comportado como un idiota, le pido disculpas Sra. Gilbert-le dijo Damon mirando a sus ojos con sinceridad.

-Está bien, todos tenemos un mal día-dijo ella tratando de disipar la pena que veía en sus ojos.

-Yo me encargaré de atrapar a esos pequeños escurridizos-dijo él volviendo a su semblante de siempre.

-sólo necesito uno, es para unos hombres que están esperándolo afuera-dijo ella.

Damon lo atrapó sin problemas, le ató con una soga las patas delanteras y traseras, y se lo llevó a los hombres de Lockwood que lo esperaban afuera.

-Ud. debe ser el cuñado de la Sra. Gilbert, hemos oído de hablar de Ud. ,como verá este pueblo es muy pequeño,todo se sabe-le dijo uno de los hombres.

-Si el mismo, Damon Salvatore-los saludo apretando sus manos luego de colocar el cerdo en la parte trasera de la carreta.

-Mucho gusto, infórmele a la Sra. que el Sr. Lockwood estima que esto sólo computará como pago de los intereses de su deuda.

Damon se despidió de ellos, con mucha rabia al ver como esto no se trataba de un cerdo que ella estaba vendiendo, sino de algún tipo usurero aprovechándose de la situación de una mujer sola. El tenía que ayudarla como sea, no podría solamente irse, al menos no por ahora.

-¡Elena debes apresurarte o llegaremos demasiado tarde!-reclamaba Jeremy, que se encontraba junto a Damon, ya listos y elegantes para partir hacia la mansión.

Elena bajó la escalera, Damon podía verla en cámara lenta cómo descendía, su vestido color rojo era increíble, el corsé ajustaba su cintura, y el escote dibujaba sus sensuales curvas. Los rizos caían sobre sus hombros. Él no pudo disimular su sorpresa, ya que su cara se iluminó al verla, sin dudas Elena era una mujer hermosa, pero este día ella era una diosa…

-Lista elegantes caballeros –dijo cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-Elena, pareces otra persona- le dijo un sorprendido Jeremy

-Eso es algo bueno o algo malo-dijo Elena dubitativa.

-Que dices tú Damon-dijo Jeremy codeándolo a su lado.

-No está mal-dijo el tratando de no ser obvio con su mirada.

Elena rió junto a su hermano y los tres partieron, ni ella misma podía creer el modelo que había diseñado, recordó que en una ocasión Stefan no le dejó usar un vestido como ese, él era muy conservador y más aún nunca podría haber usado un rojo furioso si él estuviera en casa. Así era Stefan y ella lo había aceptado sin conocerlo demasiado, el fue su primer amor, a pesar de eso últimamente ya no se sentaba tanto a pensar en él, las tareas de la granja y demás preocupaciones la consumían por completo, Jeremy notaba éstos últimos meses que su hermana ya no era esa mujer triste y melancólica que podía pasar horas sentada en el pórtico perdida en sus pensamientos, pensó que esto se debía a que sabía que Stefan se encontraba bien luego de tener noticias de Atlanta, a través del Gral Groom.

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Mikaelson-Caroline en persona, con un vestido verde esmeralda, a tono con sus joyas, recibía a sus invitados en la Gala.

Elena, Jeremy y Damon ingresaban a la mansión.

-Buenas noches Sra. Mikaelson-Elena le hizo una reverencia a su amiga, que saludó a Jeremy con un abrazo.

-Ud. debe ser el hermano de Stefan.

-Mucho gusto, milady, Damon Salvatore, para servirle-le dijo galante mientras besaba su mano.

-El gusto es mío, realmente deseaba conocerlo y agradecerle todo lo que hace por ellos, son como mi familia, espero que los cuide mucho-le dijo Caroline.

-Claro, para eso estoy aquí, soy como una especie de ángel caído.

Ellos rieron y entraron al salón. Elena, no paraba se saludar a sus conocidos, Jeremy en cambio, prefirió ir a la cocina para ver si podía encontrar a Bonnie. Damon se sentía algo tenso, pero pensó que podría integrarse y pasar desapercibido, se presentaba ante cada persona que se acercaba. Luego del bufet, llegó el gran momento de la noche: el baile. El baile tradicional de parejas en espejo, era uno de los momentos más memorables de la Gala. Damon se sentía algo incomodo TODOS bailaban, él era un buen bailarín pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a pedirle a Elena que baile con él, hasta que vio como se acercaba el sheriff, con evidentes intenciones…

-Sra Gilbert, Ud sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza-dijo Damon estirando con delicadeza su mano.

Elena asintió y tomó lentamente su mano, caminaron hacia la pista tomados de la mano, él la llevó a su lugar y se retiró con una reverencia. Comenzaron el baile conectando sus miradas, Elena sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía salir del hechizo de sus ojos de cielo, él se perdía en el chocolate de los ojos de ella, su roja boca entreabierta, "se ve realmente hermosa", pensó. Colocaron sus manos como espejos, bailaban suavemente, con un movimiento casi natural.

Jeremy encontró por fin a Bonnie en un pasillo.

-Hola Bonnie, no temas yo soy Jeremy Gilbert, el hermano de Elena.

-Señor, no puedo hablar con los invitados-dijo ella temerosa.

-Que bien porque no soy señor, ni un invitado, sólo dime Jeremy, quiero ser tu amigo, no temas nadie nos ve aquí dijo él.

-Yo…he oído hablar de Ud. a la Sra. Gilbert y a la Sra. Mikaelson, sé que es un buen muchacho, y por eso mismo no quiero causarle problemas.

-No te preocupes, puedes hablar conmigo.

-No es eso señor, los esclavos del Alcalde tienen prohibido hablar con cualquier persona, el amo Mikaelson, no perdona.

-No temas Bonnie, nadie lo sabrá, siempre tendré ese cuidado para preservarte.

-Preservarte…¿qué es eso?-dijo ella.

-Eso significa que eres importante y que te cuidaré-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿yo?-dijo Bonnie incrédula.

-Si tu Bonnie, eres especial para mí.

-Debo regresar a la cocina-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Claro, seguro -dijo él.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de hacerlo le dijo algo…

Me gustas Jeremy-y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Al terminar el baile el Alcalde se acercó a charlar con el único invitado que le resultaba desconocido.

-Mucho gusto caballero, tal vez Ud. ya me conoce, soy el Alcalde Nicklaus Mikaelson-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Damon Salvatore, para servirle-dijo estrechando su mano.

-Yo voy a ver a Caroline que me hizo una seña, en seguida regreso dijo Elena.

-Y digame …¿cómo lo trata Mistic Falls, Sr. Salvatore?

-Bien, dedicándome pura y exclusivamente a ser un buen hombre de campo.

-Seguro, pero no ha pensado que es un desperdicio quedarse aquí cuidando ganado cuando podría contribuir a un propósito aun mayor?-dijo Klaus levantado sus cejas.

-Sin ofender alcalde, pero pienso que hoy no hay mayor propósito en mi vida que el ser útil a mi gente, mi familia.

-Qué extraño Ud. y su hermano tienen la misma familia, pero piensan muy distinto sobre qué es lo mejor para ellos.

-Así es, yo soy muy distinto a él-dijo Damon algo cabreado.

-Pues Ud. sabrá, pero de todas maneras, lo invito a unirse a nuestra causa de forma activa.

-No creo poder integrarme, la granja realmente necesita de todo mi tiempo.

-Imagino, pero igualmente lo invito a presenciar la ejecución de mañana en la plaza del pueblo.

-¿Ejecución?-dijo Damon tragando saliva.

-Atrapamos por la zona a un desertor, que habíamos estado buscando por meses.

-¿Él mismo que fueron a buscar por la zona de la granja Gilbert una vez?

-Sí, pero son al menos dos sujetos, intentamos hacer que éste hablara pero al parecer no tiene idea dónde se encuentra el otro, o es adicto a las torturas-klaus soltó una carcajada mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del anonadado joven. Damon hizo una risa falsa, su mente volaba, podría ser él?...

-Lorenzo-dijo Klaus-según él ese es su nombre.

-Pero si es un desertor…¿acaso no saben su nombre? dijo Damon.

-Bueno los detalles no son públicos-dijo Klaus, viendo que este joven no era ningún idiota como él consideraba a Stefan, alguien fácil de manejar y engrupir-tengo asuntos que atender, si me disculpa Salvatore-se despidió de él.

Damon tenía la certeza, era él, su amigo Enzo que estaba siendo sometido por los confederados, y que lo acusaban de desertor para poder ejecutarlo. No podían matarlo ellos mismos si era un soldado de la Unión, debían mandarlo a Atlanta a los campos de concentración. No era esa una mejor salida pero al menos podría vivir como un soldado abolicionista de la Unión, y no morir como un cobarde confederado. Él debía ayudar a Enzo a escapar, se lo debía, y para eso tenía que irse ahora mismo a rescatarlo. Aún cuando la situación demandaba premura, antes de eso, tenía la obligación de hablar con ella, porque si fallaba en su cometido no podría regresar jamás. Esta vez no estaba tan sólo en peligro su libertad, sino su vida.

Damon fue a buscar a Elena, que estaba hablando con Caroline.

-Disculpe encantadora dama, pero debo robarle a su invitada un momento-le dijo a Caroline pidiendo permiso y tomando a Elena del brazo.

-¿Dónde podemos hablar en privado? –le dijo casi al oído a Elena.

Ella asentió y lo llevó al jardín, se adentraron en el hermoso laberinto verde que poseía la mansión Mikaelson.

-Qué suce…-Elena no pudo terminar su frase. Damon la tomó por la cintura tocó su rostro, se acercó lentamente hacia su boca, esperando que ella lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo, sus bocas se juntaron suavemente, Damon no quería asustarla, su lengua pidió permiso, ella la esperaba, sus labios comenzaron a moverse con más intensidad, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, tocó su cabello suave, sus lenguas jugaban, él la atrapaba contra su cuerpo. Damon se separó un instante, ella no quería que se detuviera, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, pasó el pulgar por sus labios para que ella no hablara, ella se perdió en sus ojos…

**POV Damon**

**Miro a la princesa de ojos chocolate ante mí, realmente no planeaba hacer esto, pero no puedo partir sin tener algo de ella para recordarla por siempre, se que lo que hice está bien, sólo que no ahora. Extrañamente no veo miedo en sus ojos, pero temo a lo que pueda llegar a decirme en este momento. Ya no hay tiempo para explicar nada, ni para formalismos, me entrego a mi destino, ésta es mi despedida…**

**-Adiós Elena.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Perfume

**Capitulo 7: Perfume**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, que lo disfruten…espero sus reviews! besitos.**

**Nota: Me pareció oportuno incluir este lindo poema.**

**Tu perfume …**

**_El perfume de tu amor no huele,_**  
**_solo en el corazón se siente,_**  
**_se lleva en el alma en silencio_**  
**_y se guarda en la mente._**

**_El perfume de tu amor no se compra,_**  
**_se regala como una canción,_**  
**_mi vida se rocía de tu esencia_**  
**_y mi cuerpo se embriaga de pasión._**

**_El perfume de tu amor es infinito,_**  
**_como tu linda sonrisa de felicidad,_**  
**_siempre quedo impregnado de ti_**  
**_y de tu corazón lleno de bondad._**

**_JOAN_**

**POV Elena**

**Me toma por sorpresa de la cintura, toca mi rostro, pero ¿qué está haciendo?, se me aproxima lentamente, estoy totalmente paralizada, mi mente quiere detenerlo pero mi cuerpo no me responde, me besa, le permito ingresar a mi boca, me envuelve su perfume, puedo sentir el aroma embriagante de su piel, me consume. Se detiene, pero yo no quiero que lo haga ¿porqué?, me mira directamente pero no emite palabra, sin embargo, sus ojos me hablan, me piden perdón ¿por el beso?. Algo ingresa cómo una fecha en mi corazón, sólo dos palabras que destruyen todo a su paso salen de sus labios aún rojos por el beso.**

**-Adiós Elena.**

Damon se retiró de la mansión con rumbo desconocido, sin despedirse de nadie más, Elena estaba en el jardín pero no pudo ni siquiera pensar en lo que había pasado cuando oyó como Caroline la llamaba con desesperación.

-¿Qué sucede Caroline?

-Jeremy está peleando con mi cuñado.

Ambas corrieron hasta la cocina, Elena pudo calmar a su hermano, que ya tenía sangre en la nariz por la pelea.

-Pero qué pasó Jer -preguntó mientras le daba el pañuelo a Jeremy para que contuviera la hemorragia nasal.

Kol que se acomodaba y sacudía la ropa vociferaba

-El pequeño Gilbert no tiene noción de su posición-con un tono irónico.

-Este tipo tendrá todo el dinero del mundo pero es un pobre cerdo-dijo Jeremy.

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza de nuevo Gilbert?-dijo Kol sacando pecho, pero Caroline se interpuso.

-Ya basta, por favor, sea lo que sea que pasa entre ustedes, ésta no es la manera de arreglarlo.

-Está bien cuñadita, lo podré arreglar con mi hermano entonces diciéndole que ponga a su esclava en su lugar-le dijo acercando su cara a Caroline y se fue.

-¿Qué pasó Jer? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –le preguntó Elena consternada.

-Ese sujeto intentó abusar de Bonnie,pero por fortuna yo lo detuve, la obligue a correr y dejarme arreglar mis asuntos con él.

-Hiciste bien en protegerla, pero sabes que él es hermano de Klaus!-dijo Caroline.

-Si yo no venía a despedirme de ella a la cocina él se hubiera salido con la suya impunemente… ¿sólo porque es el hermano del alcalde?-preguntó dolido.

-Esto traerá consecuencias para Bonnie, me preocupa ella-decía Carolina en voz alta.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hermanito pero no debías haberle pegado a Kol, ahora podría hablar con Klaus para que castigue a Bonnie por resistirse.

-Entonces podríamos comprar su libertad-pidió ingenuamente el joven.

-Sabes que él no vendería un esclavo para que fuera libre ni por todo el oro del mundo-dijo Elena-Lo siento Care, pero es la verdad-concluyó al ver el rostro apenado de su amiga.

-Iré a hablar con Nick, o si es necesario hablaré con Kol ahora mismo-dijo Caroline y salió en busca del joven Mikaelson.

Klaus se encontraba despidiendo algunos invitados importantes, por lo que Kol no podía acercarse a él con él tema aún, lo observaba desde lejos. Caroline se colocó suavemente a su lado y le susurró al oído.

-No tienes que hablar con Klaus de ese pequeño incidente en la cocina-le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

-Pues miráme mientras hablo con él y luego tendrás asiento de privilegio para verlo azotar a tu desobediente esclava favorita.

-Te repito no tienes que hablar con él, puedo pagarte-le ofreció.

-No tienes nada con qué negociar, cariño como sabrás soy jodidamente rico.

-Claro que si podemos entendernos, se de algo que tu quieres tener…a mí-dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Estás jugando?, tú mi santurrona cuñada, ofreciéndose por una esclava…mmmm…tentador.

-Está dicho entonces tendré tu silencio, y seré tuya.

-Hecho cuñadita mañana será nuestro gran día, mi hermano no estará en casa…

* * *

Elena y Jeremy llegaban a la granja en absoluto silencio, Caroline les había jurado que Bonnie estaría bien, pero no les dijo cuál sería el precio, o mejor dicho el plan que ella tenía.

-Damon debe estar agotado, se vino de la fiesta caminando, ¿porqué no nos habrá esperado?¿sabes algo Elena?-preguntó un desinformado Jermy.

-No, ni idea que bicho le habrá picado-dijo Elena evadiendo.

-Iré a dormir, hasta mañana hermana.

-Buenas noches Jer-contestó Elena.

Elena no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar en el cuarto a verificar si Damon había regresado a la casa, efectivamente encontró en la cama la ropa que había usado esa noche, pero él ya no se encontraba allí, sin pensarlo, casi como un reflejo tomó su casisa entre sus manos y se la acercó a su rostro, inspiró su aroma aún presente **"su perfume es una dulce promesa que hace aparecer lagrimas en mis ojos".**

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso estoy loca?-dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación.

"**su perfume me envolvió y ahora de repente se evapora, se me escurrió de entre la piel y fue mucho mas allá, rebasando mis fronteras, pero tengo que escapar…"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, Damon estaba escondido en unos arbustos, había observado que los únicos dos guardias de la pequeña cárcel del pueblo que sólo tenía dos celdas estaban charlando afuera y se acercó hacia la reja de una de las celdas.

- phss phsss, Enzo, Enzo, ¿eres tú? –dijo casi en susurros.

-¿Demonio?-contestó alguien desde adentro.

Damon se acercó lo más que pudo a las rejas y pudo ver su rostro.

-Si soy yo, pero ya te he dicho que no me llames así camarada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías irte lo más rápido posible, no quisiera que termines como yo.

Damon pudo observar con pena lo lastimado que estaba Enzo, sin dudas Klaus no estaba fanfarroneando cuando habló de las torturas…

-No voy a abandonarte amigo, vine por tí.

-No vale la pena que te arriesgues por mí colega, después de todo mi sufrimiento acabará mañana…

-Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, no te preocupes que tengo algo planeado…confía en mí.

-Sabes… siempre admiré en ti la determinación y destreza con las que afrontas los desafíos, así que no dudo en poner mi fe en ti…

-Manos a la obra.

* * *

Caroline estaba decidida, tenía ya todo planeado meticulosamente, ningún detalle había pasado por alto, envió a Bonnie a la cocina, Kol quería que fuera a su habitación pero al contrario ella lo invitó a la suya…

-Estoy listo cuñadita todo ardiente sólo para ti, pídeme lo que quieras que te complaceré-le dijo apenas entró a la habitación.

El quiso cerrar con llave, ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, no era necesario con la casa sólo para ellos.

Kol comenzó a besar su cuello, y a desprender su vestido, ella le quitó el saco, desprendió su camisa, casi lo desnudó por completo, él estaba deseoso por poseerla, la dejó apenas con una enagua, cuando él iba a besarla en la boca, ella lo detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios…

-Demuéstrame que eres mejor que él.

-Claro que lo soy, y lo sabes puedo hacerte cosas que él nunca soñaría con hacer.

-Quiero que me ates…le dijo ella con voz seductora en un susurro al oído.

-átame firmemente a la cama, amordázame, cúbreme los ojos.

A kol esto le pareció muy raro pero como había prometido el haría todo lo que ella le pidiera. Tomó un cinturón la ato firmemente al respaldo de la cama, la amordazó y vendó sus ojos. Cuando él estaba por tirársele encima noto como se abría la puerta de la habitación. Klaus entró cuando vió toda esta situación comenzó a inflársele la vena, Caroline escucho su entrada, y comenzó a llorar, él la desató ella gritaba cuando le quitó la mordaza.

-Kol intentó violarme Nick, el me ató a nuestra cama-lo acusó, me redujo con el cuchillo que colocó debajo de la cama puedes verlo-acusó entre llantos.

Klaus encontró efectivamente el cuchillo donde su esposa dijo, Kol intentó defenderse…

-Víbora, está mintiendo Nick ella me pidió esto.

Klaus miro con mucho odio a su pequeño hermano mientras cubría con una sábana abrazando a su esposa.

-Vete Kol, antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, toma tus cosas y no pises más esta casa, no quiero oír una palabra más de tu sucia boca.

Caroline abrazó a su esposo, y le sonrió victoriosa a Kol por encima del hombro de Klaus, él tomó sus ropas y se fue diciendo…

-Lo lamentarás víbora.

Caroline no podía estar más feliz, mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro pensó, todo había salido como ella había planeado, lo mejor parte del plan fue esconderle los papeles importantes a Nick asegurándose que el tendría que regresar a la mansión a buscarlos justo a tiempo para la escena.

* * *

Elena se despertó con una terrible jaqueca esa mañana, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en el jardín de la mansión, ¿qué lo llevó a Damon a irse de esa forma?, ¿qué habría pasado para que él tomara esa decisión de irse, ¿alguien habría descubierto todo?, ¿por qué la besó por la fuerza?…¿por la fuerza? ¿ realmente usó la fuerza para obtener ese beso?¿qué se supone que significó aquello?. Esas eran las preguntas que Elena se hacía todo el tiempo, sin poder llegar a las respuestas, ya que el único que podría dárselas se había largado, quien sabe adónde estaría en ese momento burlándose de ellos, burlándose de ella, pensó.

-¡Maldito!, me tomaste por sorpresa, es sólo eso-dijo mientras lavaba la ropa.

-Soy una mujer casada-se repetía.

No sólo eso la preocupaba en ese momento sino también en lo riesgoso que sería para ella y Jeremy si llegaba a saberse en el pueblo quien era realmente Damon. Elena fregaba la ropa con furia, tomó la camisa que había usado Damon, le ponía más y más jabón, quería hacer desaparecer por completo aquel perfume que tanto la perturbaba. Luego de enjuagarla la acercó nuevamente a su nariz, lo había logrado esa camisa ya no tenía su esencia, **"Me duele recordar que tus ojos se unieron a mí, que tus labios se hicieron mis labios y me quede sin ti esa noche, me duele recordar que nunca me sentí tan viva".**

-¡Elena!, ¡Elena!-le decía Jeremy mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede Jer porque traes tanta prisa? ¿Pasó algo con Bonnie?.

-No, Elena es Damon-dijo el joven recuperando el aire.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó?, por favor Jer ¡Habla de una vez!

-Está preso.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8 : Lluvia

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, estuve algo ocupada y no podía subirlo, pero aqui está, espero sus reviwes, y que les agrade la trama. Besitos!**

**Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L. y la CW.**

**+18 **

**Nota: **_**flashback (negrita y cursiva)**_

**Capítulo 8: Lluvia**

-¿Preso?-exclamó Elena sobresaltada-qué haremos ahora Jer… ¡tendremos que huir antes de las autoridades vengan por nosotros!-dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Tranquila Elena, déjame que te explique.

Jeremy procedió a contarle a Elena todo lo que su Amigo Alaric le había contado de primera fuente...

* * *

_**-Cantinerooo, un bourbon por favor-Damon se sentaba apoyando sus codos en la barra del la taberna Mistic Grill.**_

_**-Aquí tienes colega-Alaric le sirvió el trago como él había pedido.**_

_**-Gracias-dijo Damon tomando el trago de un solo sorbo.**_

_**-¿Problemas amigo?-dijo Ric tratando de entrar en conversación para averiguar quién era el forastero. **_

_**-Algo así-contestó él señalando que le colocará un poco más de bebida.**_

_**-¿Mujeres?-sonrió con complicidad-por estos lugares ese es un GRAN problema.**_

_**-Sólo una, pero el problema es que no es mía-Damon hizo su gloriosa sonrisa de lado levantando su copa, antes de beber de ella.**_

_**-Mmmm es más complicado de lo que pensé…-dijo Ric-Oye no te he visto nunca por estos lados …¿vienes de visita a Mistic Falls? **_

_**-Acércate-le dijo Damon poniéndose serio**_

_**Alaric se acercó a la barra y se agachó un poco para escuchar mejor.**_

_**-Soy amigo de Jeremy Gilbert, él me dijo que te conoce, seguramente mañana vendrá, quiero que le cuentes lo que pase aquí, y por ello debo pedirte disculpas de antemano pero prometo pagarte todo lo que dañe en cuanto pueda-le soltó todo de golpe en vos baja mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Ric.**_

_**-¿Pero qué?-alcanzó a decir Ric, cuando Damon logró quitarle la botella de la mano y la rompió por la midad en la barra incitando a unos hombres a pelear. **_

_**-Quien de Uds. Se atreverá a pelear conmigo-dijo haciéndose el ebrio.**_

_**Alaric no salía de su asombro, pero alguien se acercó por detrás de Damon, lo hizo girar y lo golpeó en la cara, provocando q la botella cayera. Damon tomó impulso y le devolvió el trompazo con creces, tomó una silla y la partío contra otro que se abalanzaba hacia él, más hombres se atrevieron a meterse en la riña, ante tanto alboroto llegó la policía.**_

_**-Muchachos qué diría el Sheriff Donovan si los viera…saben perfectamente que hoy está en la Gala y no querrá saber su mal comportamiento…quién fue el imbécil que inició esto…**_

_**- ¡Yo, imbéciles serán Uds!-dijo Damon eufórico levantando la mano.**_

_**Los oficiales trataron de reducirlo pero él se resistía y forcejearon un rato, hasta que consiguieron atraparlo y llevarlo a la cárcel.**_

_**-Maldito ebrio, nos hizo perder más tiempo del que esperábamos, el Sheriff nos mataría si se entera que dejamos sin vigilar su preso "especial" para ocuparnos de un problema en la taberna. **_

_**-Gregor, chequea al condenado-le dijo a su compañero mientras colocaba a Damon en la otra celda.**_

_**Gregor acercó la lámpara a la reja y pudo ver a Enzo acostado en su litera, aparentemente durmiendo.**_

_**-Duerme, es tu último sueño, mañana te dolerá un poco el cuello maldito-dijo mientras reía con su compañero.**_

_**Damon se acostó en su litera esperando a que el sueño llegara, éstas últimas horas del día habían sido una verdadera locura, pero aún había algo que él estaba esperando…los resultados de su plan.**_

* * *

-Sr. Salvatore puede irse, han pagado su fianza.

Damon se levantó rápidamente, y salió de la celda.

-Gracias, se lo pagaré-dijo en voz baja para que sólo Elena escuchara-puedo explicar todo esto.

-Hablaremos luego-dijo ella algo nerviosa-vamos.

Caminando detrás de Elena, Damon trataba de explicarle su comportamiento, porque podía ver la rabia en sus ojos chocolate.

-Todo lo que hice tiene una gran explicación, lo prometo.

-Elena caminaba más rápido hasta el carruaje, cuando oyó algo que detuvo su paso…

-Iban a matar a mi amigo, a Enzo, tenía que hacer algo-dijo acercándose a ella por detrás y hablando casi en su oído-lo siento, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Elena tembló ante la cercanía, su susurro estremeció su cuerpo, pero la información que le dio era más importante que su reacción física en este momento.

Los policías salían a galope en sus caballos, el Sheriff Donovan los seguía, iba a subir a su caballo cuando Elena se acercó a averiguar qué sucedía.

-Disculpe Sheriff, veo su prisa pero me preocupa, que está sucediendo?

-Se ha escapado un preso que iba a ser ejecutado hoy, y estos incompetentes recién lo notaron ahora porque el muy astuto salió anoche y dejó una almohada en su lugar.

-Imagino su estado, no lo retrasaré más.

-Sí debo encontrarlo cuanto antes o el Alcalde se pondrá furioso, no habrá llegado muy lejos corriendo.

-Vaya con Dios-le dijo Elena.

Damon escuchó lo que el Sheriff dijo, y sonrió ante la noticia, esos eran los resultados que él estaba esperando…

En la granja, sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor Damon pudo hablar con más detalle con Jeremy y Elena. El había tomado uno de sus caballos para que Enzo escapara luego, lo dejó cerca de la cárcel…

_**-¿Y cuál es el plan demonio?**_ –_**dijo Enzo intrigado al otro lado de las rejas de la pequeña ventana.**_

_**-primero necesito que me digas si esta celda cumple la regla de oro.**_

_**-estás de broma, en este momento no recuerdo esa regla!**_

_**-¿Tiene algún barrote flojo por el que puedas pasar?**_

_**-Claro que sí y no solo uno sino dos, ya sabes como lo hicimos antes, la técnica no falla…**_

_**-Pero dime qué hay de tus guardias ¿cuántos son?**_

_**-Sólo dos, el resto se fueron con el Sheriff y son idiotas.**_

_**-Genial, yo me ocuparé de la distracción, tendrás tiempo suficiente para salir por ahí.**_

_**-Pero me atraparan en cuanto regresen y vean que no estoy. **_

_**-Deja una almohada en tu lugar muy bien cubierta, detrás de los arbustos te dejaré un caballo equipado para que huyas, para cuando descubran que no estás ya no podrán alcanzarte. **_

_**-¡Es perfecto!, pero tú… que pasará contigo amigo. **_

_**-No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien aquí, no corro peligro. Suerte, ya sabes que hacer, nos veremos…**_

_**-Gracias Demo….digo Damon, nos veremos seguramente.**_

-Wow, eso fue genial Damon, creo que eres más hábil de lo que pensaba, aunque Alaric no está muy contento contigo en este momento…-dijo un eufórico Jeremy.

-Elena, pagaré el caballo lo prometo, en verdad te pido disculpas por todo, no tenía salida.

-¿Elena?¡Desde cuando Uds. se tutean!-dijo Jeremy tratando de hacer una broma ante el ambiente tenso.

Elena no emitió palabra alguna, ni siquiera miró a Damon y se levantó de su silla, se detuvo en la puerta y dijo…

-Está todo bien, lo entiendo-y se fue.

Damon pudo ver cómo Elena salió y se fue al establo, tomó a Cuervo su caballo y salió a todo galope. Él y Jeremy estaban parados en la puerta de la casa observando a la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?. Aún tengo que hablar otro tema con ella-dijo Damon-¿adónde se fue?

-Mi hermana suele irse a la pequeña cascada, es su lugar favorito en Mistic Falls.

-Es una mala idea justo ahora con esas nubes grises-dijo Damon levantando la cejas.

Elena llegó a la cascada se bajó de su caballo y se sentó en una roca, al cabo de unos minutos decidió quitarse los zapatos y meter los pies en el agua, ya no se animaba a bañarse en ese lugar como lo hacía cuando era niña y visitaba a sus abuelos. Esa pequeña cascada de aguas termales era un lugar paradisíaco, su vegetación era abundante y colorida. Elena necesitaba esa paz que le transmitía ese lugar tan especial, cada vez que iba.

**POV ELENA**

**Sólo fue un gran susto, pero gracias a Dios estamos a salvo, Damon fue muy valiente al arriesgarse así por su amigo, aunque también nos arriesgó a nosotros sin quererlo. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora, creo que hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese contado su plan antes de irse de esa forma tan irracional…de ESA forma. Fue un error, ese beso fue un gran error. Stefan, cariño, donde estés, lo siento, no fue mi intención dejarme llevar de esa forma, sólo fue un momento, que no se volverá a repetir. Yo sería incapaz de cometer adulterio, esa no fue la educación que me dieron mis padres, mis valores, mi ética personal, nunca he tenido un mal comportamiento en mi vida, por Dios que me ha pasado. Damon también debe pensar que es un error lo que hizo y querrá excusarse, pero prefiero evitar ese momento tan incomodo para ambos y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**

**¡Rayos! me acaba de caer una gota de lluvia en el ojo, dicen que es suerte pero debo irme antes de que la tormenta me atrape.**

Elena montó a Cuervo y salió a galope, la lluvia caía con gran intensidad, pese a su esfuerzo, Elena estaba totalmente empapada, llegó a la granja en tiempo record, llevó a su caballo al establo.

-Estás empapada-Damon estaba parado en la puerta del establo con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro que sí y eso me pone de mal humor…-dijo Elena secando a su caballo con trapo.

-Puedo ayudarte.

-No creo, este caballo es muy especial y no le agrada la gente en general no deja que nadie excepto yo lo toque.

-Genial, porque no sé si lo habías notado pero yo soy alguien especial, como este amiguito, así que nos entenderemos bien…

-Damon…

-Elena…-dijo él mientras tomaba otro trapo y se disponía a secar a Cuervo.

El caballo no se alteró ante el contacto con Damon, él lo secó con mucha dulzura, Elena se detuvo un momento a observarlo, no podía creer como su Cuervo dejaba que alguien lo toque además de ella misma.

-Es increíble-dijo Elena sorprendida.

-Tú también deberías secarte cuanto antes y quitarte esa ropa mojada.

-Sí creo que iré a mi cuarto cuanto antes.

-Espera Elena-Damon tomó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Gracias-dijo ella mirando sus ojos de cielo, los que no podía olvidar y le transmitían tanta paz.

Elena se cambió en su cuarto y bajó a preparar la cena, sintió que su miedo a hablar del tema "beso" con Damon ya había pasado y tanto ella como él tenian un acuerdo tácito de que lo consideraban un error que no volvería a repetirse y del que no valía la pena ni siquiera hablar. Cenaron los tres juntos como de costumbre, mientras afuera la lluvia continuaba. Después de la cena, se retiraron normalmente cada uno a su habitación.

Damon estaba caminado de un lado al otro en su cuarto era de madrugada y no podía dormir, estaba decidido a aclarar algunas cosas con Elena, sabía que debía ser a solas sin Jeremy de por medio, pero tampoco podía meterse en su cuarto o hablar en el pasillo, debía buscar el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Elena estaba en su cama, giró quedando boca arriba, sintió como lentamente la sábana se deslizaba hacia abajo como una suave caricia mientras se erizaba su piel, se sorprendió y encendió una vela pero no pudo ver a nadie. Levantó la sábana que estaba en el piso y cerró los ojos nuevamente, podía sentir la sábana acariciando su piel nuevamente, y cómo su camisón se subía, miró sorprendida y allí estaban... eran sus ojos profundos de cielo que subían en un camino de besos por su vientre, sus suaves manos se deslizaron por debajo de la ropa tomando sus senos con tiernas caricias erectando sus pezones, Elena quería detenerlo pero no podía emitir palabra alguna, sólo disfrutaba entre gemidos de aquella extraña visita nocturna . Él subió hasta llegar a sus labios y atraparlos nuevamente en un profundo beso, comiendo su boca lentamente, Elena estaba totalmente atrapada por su perfume, no podía reaccionar con rechazo, sus lenguas se buscaban, Ella estaba deseosa por sentirlo, ya nada le importaba, sólo quería ser suya en ese mismo momento. Damon deslizó su mano derecha por los muslos de ella e introdujo sus dedos en su interior logrando que Elena se estremeciera al llegar a su centro, estaba totalmente húmeda, esperándolo impaciente. Él jugaba con sus movimientos haciéndola gozar en cada uno de ellos.

-Dilo Elena-dijo Damon en su oído mientras la tocaba.

-No… puedo…-dijo entre gemidos de placer, mientras Damon besaba su cuello.

-Si puedes, sabes que quieres, sólo pídelo y te haré mía para siempre.

-Damon… yo…

El sol había salido radiante por la mañana dejando atrás aquella noche de lluvia, y le molestaba en los ojos a Elena que los abrió lentamente, miró a su alrededor, estaba sola en su cuarto, vestida, se sentó en la cama miró a su mesa de noche, recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación y sonrió al darse cuenta que todo aquello había sido un absurdo sueño y ella no había sido capaz de cometer adulterio…

**Continuará...**


End file.
